The Vinsmoke Bride
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: When Sanji lands in the Kamabakka Kingdom after Kuma he thought life was over. A kind woman steps into his life as all hope seems to desert him. Her name is Lanette. Now the time has come for him to return to Saboady to rejoin his comrades. But Sanji won't be showing up alone. The woman will be traveling with him. Sweet Lanette...his wife. *Based off the Anime television series*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Lanette and any alterations to the original storyline plot her very presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The Vinsmoke Bride Prologue **

_Hell. _

_The only description Sanji can lay on his current living conditions is plain and simple that it's hell. _

_Thanks to that dratted Warlord Kuma not only has Sanji been separated from his friends and fellow crewmembers, but now he's stuck on an island in the Kamabakka Kingdom filled with transvestites, drag queens of all kinds. _

_Sanji's absolute worst nightmare with not a single woman in sight. For a man such as himself who adores women this is plain and true torture. _

_Sanji spent days fleeing from them until Emporio Ivankov returned from taking part in the war at Marineford, Marine Headquarters. _

_Through Ivankov Sanji gains knowledge about what happened with Luffy and the horrifying things he'd witnessed. He soon gets a huge sense of relief when he sees in the newspaper that Luffy survived his potentially fatal injuries and deciphered the message that his captain was sending him and the others from the cover photo. _

_Instead of meeting up in Saboady Archipelago after a handful of days as planned they'd all wait a period of two years before converging at that place once more. Each of them have to train and become stronger for the time comes when they do enter the New World. Right now they're not strong enough, but by the time they are there will be basically nothing that'll stand in their way. _

_That is the general idea._

_So Sanji fully devotes his time to becoming stronger and learn the legendary Attack Cuisine recipes from Ivankov. The love he has for his friends and dedication to his craft Sanji vows to learn those recipes to better be able to both rejuvenate and help the others keep their strength up through his cooking. At the same time he evades the island inhabitants relentlessly pursuing him nonstop. _

_It's during one of these many chases that he's lost count on that he meets…HER. _

_This young woman's name is Lanette this miracle meeting will ultimately alter Sanji's life path in a way that not even he could've ever fathomed no matter how hard the attempt might've been. _

_After this chance encounter lets just say this terrifying island was looking a whole lot better in Sanji's eye. _

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I literally almost flipped my lid the second I first learned about Sanji's heritage during the Vinsmoke/Big Mom Arc. Around this time is when this idea first manifested inside my mind. This is still way in the beginning stages so bear with me because I'm still trying to organize and sort things out for this perspective. **

**In some of these I seriously need your help sorting out a couple of details given my thoughts are currently all over the place. **

**For instance, hypothetically speaking, if I was to have Lanette travel with Saboady by the end of the two year time period where Sanji is meeting up with the remainder of the Straw Hats show my OC be pregnant or already have a child should it get that far? Or should she and Sanji just not have a child altogether? **

**Also, any recommendations on what her last name should be? I'm really stumped on that, but I know that some characters on the show don't have last names that anyone really knows of. Do you think I should take that approach?**

**What should her weapon or power be if she even has one? **

**Another thing is what do you think her background should be? I'm stuck between two things. The first one is that Lanette is already living on the Momoiro Island in the Kamabakka Kingdom or maybe part of a family of merchants the Revolutionaries trust to deliver and trade supplies in their ports. **

**As per usual in this type of situation those who offer their opinion and I pick what they have in mind will have one single question answered about the plotline on where I'm planning the path this story will go. **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get this one specific idea online for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Lanette and any alterations to the original storyline her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The Vinsmoke Bride Chapter 1 **

The very first time Lanette and Sanji met face to face was when he was on the run from the horde of drag queens mercilessly chasing him with that dreadful pink dress with matching shoes that they wanted to force on him. They're deadest on turning him into one of them permanently for good. As horrifying as this is for him Sanji isn't a quitter and he will defeat every single one of them to acquire the separate Attack Cuisine Recipes from Ivankov.

Normally Sanji is pretty good with handling directions, but on the run from these maniacs he got lost on the Kamabakka Kingdom quite quickly. You see no one had told him about the small settlement of refugees on the far side of the island where survivors and supporters from multiple country's the Revolutionary Army has liberated have chosen to make their home.

Lanette was one of them. She lived there with her father, Jethro, who is the village's high priest for that section of the island. Mostly this small community keeps to themselves although they have very splendid relations with Ivankov and his people. But to protect their space and privacy, which Ivankov both respects and honors, none of the transvestites are really aloud there. Not that they're disliked. It's just some of the people in the small village aren't really that comfortable. But that doesn't stop trade or having a good party like the refugees have a lot on a regular basis.

Putting aside Jethro's own high rank and respect in the village hierarchy Lanette has her own specific role and place to call her own.

One that Sanji would find out almost instantly the second the two of them meet.

Lanette traveled to the well the village uses for some of its water supply.

As Lanette prepares to send the wooden bucket down there to haul up water she suddenly hears someone trapped down there calling for assistance to get out of there.

At first Lanette assumed she was hearing things, but then she heard the voice a second time and she realizes it is for real.

So Lanette uses her own abilities to extract whoever this is from the depths of the well.

Lanette was born with the power to control all sorts of plant life along with even growing whatever kinds of vegetation at will wherever she is. Because of this Lanette has definitely proven to be indispensable to the refugees and the Revolutionary's since she provides a variety of fruits, herbs, and vegetables without them having to find people to trade with. Islands and organizations like these are supposed to remain a secret so this was a major lifesaver.

Lanette grows roots from the well walls and steadily pulls the idiot up from where he is trapped.

This so-called idiot is Sanji.

The poor man is soaking wet and holding on for dear life to the roots Lanette sent down there to extract him.

Sanji is absolutely miserable and the fact he has no choice other than to endure this nightmare for two years is unbearably challenging.

And yet he immediately perks up with hearts shooting out of his eyes the moment he fully realizes that Lanette is an actual woman standing in front of him.

Sanji doesn't bother to conceal the extent of his joy.

Lanette immediately hates his freaking guts and that's what makes her drop Sanji back into the well.

This fails to stay a secret for very long.

Sanji was promptly taken to the village where he was cleaned and given some dry clothes.

Oddly enough Sanji wasn't proven a stranger for very long.

Turns out that Ivankov's right hand man Inazuma, a newkama and deputy commander of the G Army in the Revolutionary Army had paid a visit to the village after the two of them had returned home from the war. They'd notified the citizens here that a member of the Straw Hat Pirates would be living on the island for an extended period of time. So once and a while someone may run into him.

No one really expected it to be this soon.

Still despite Sanji being a pirate he was welcomed with open arms and invited to the communal evening feast that commences every single night for the village. In any other kingdom Sanji probably would've been turned away or even arrested by marines, but not here.

The entire Kamabakka Kingdom is basically filled to capacity with a handful of people from the Navy's most wanted list. So one more added to the mix won't make any difference.

Here for tonight Sanji is treated as an honored guest where all he'd have to do is sit back and relax. That's a bit of a struggle for him because Sanji would prefer to cook himself in respect to his hosts. Much to his dismay no one would allow him to lift a single finger.

Hey, it's just for the night so Sanji reluctantly concedes to the request.

Lanette watches on sitting far away from this interloper with a disparaging expression as she observes him taking advantage of the situation and making a fool of himself around the few young and pretty women along with her that are actually part of the community. He's even happier when he hears that the drag queens that were chasing him wouldn't dare step foot on this land without expression permission from the people living here.

All sides rely heavily on the good relationship kept in the balance.

Once everyone was gathered together around the gigantic bonfire to commune together that's when Jethro got up to make the introductions addressing the crowd.

"My Children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food. And let us, also, give thanks for the presence of this brave young man whom we honor here tonight. A part of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew that declared war on the World Government at Enies Lobby," said Jethro.

Cheers and major applause broke out at that.

Given the wide range of backgrounds shared no one really has any love for the World Government. So the Straw Hats were seen as big shot heroes here as with every other country they've helped.

Sanji grins bashfully at the crowd taking it all in somewhat flustered and yet drinking in the attention.

Bending down to place a hand on Sanji's shoulder, Jethro said "Wherever your family is in the world they must be very proud of you."

Almost instantly Sanji did an immediate mood switch that Lanette and everyone else caught on to.

Sobering, ducking his head in what appears to be shame and clenching a fist in his pant leg, Sanji said "Please, Sir, I wish you wouldn't say that. My family…is not one worth honoring. Trust me, if you knew who they were you wouldn't be saying something like that. In fact if they heard you right now I guarantee they'd say the complete opposite. Calling me nothing more than a failure."

Upon hearing that Lanette's perspective softens towards how genuine he sounds. Whatever it is he means where it comes to his biological family he is not lying. A pang of gentle sympathy spreads through her.

It's reflected in her father.

Kindly, Jethro said "My Boy, you may be a pirate, but just looking at you and hearing of your exploits I can tell you have a good heart as can everyone else here can see. You strive to protect those in need and lesser than yourself even though you've taken on a life of piracy and freedom on the seas. That is not anything where you can fail. If you truly think that then you do not know what is worthy of honor."

_._

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Through its color brightly shines  
_

_Can never see its purpose  
_

_In the pattern of the grand design  
_

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountains mighty face  
_

_Does it think it's more important  
_

_Than the stones that form the base  
_

_So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies  
_

_You can never see through the eyes of man  
_

_You must look at your life  
_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

_._

The feast is in full swing with a lot of dancing, eating, and singing.

Sanji sat back enjoying everything that's going on although he was sitting out of all the dancing since he doesn't know the steps. He had to explain this to children that tried to include him in their games. So they left him alone.

Lanette was with the lines of dancers with her tambourine. As Lanette dances she catches Sanji's eyes. In spite of her initial misgivings towards him Lanette smiles and is aware that his gaze never leaves her the rest of the evening during the festivities.

_._

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai  
_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai  
_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_._

Sanji soon becomes a regular visitor to the refugee village whenever he's not fleeing from the drag queens or off training with Ivankov. It became his safe zone and a place of relief for not only sanctuary.

As Sanji integrated more and more into the villages daily life as the weeks then months passed them by Sanji and Lanette steadily become more and more attracted to each other.

Lanette would never admit this back then, but after this mysterious and good looking stranger came into town she fell pretty hard and fast for him. How could she not? By ignoring the little quirks he has here and there, including how obsessed he is with lovely women, he's a warm, kind, compassionate, and hard working guy underneath.

Many of these are qualities that Lanette more than admires in a person.

_.  
_

_A lake of gold in the desert sand  
_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring  
_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king  
_

_If a man loses everything he owns  
_

_Has he truly lost his worth  
_

_Or is it the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth  
_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man  
_

_In wealth or strength or size  
_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave  
_

_The answer will come  
_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

_._

In the past Sanji can honestly say he's fallen head over heals for dozens of women in his lifetime on the sea and at the Baratie where he grew up. He's always felt so alive whenever he see's a woman that makes his heart go pitter-patter, but none more so than when he's around Lanette. The tender fondness Sanji has for Lanette soon blossomss into love. One that he's very intent on proving to her. He does so through small yet meaningful gestures.

He commences with stuff like leaving small bouquets of flowers and beautiful seashells from the shoreline to surprise her where she can find them, cooks her favorite meals after he learns from others what they are, assists in her daily tasks whenever he has the time for it, and even goes out of his way to keep the children who live here occupies as their parents are busy with their own chores. He even regales her the tales of his adventures with his friends in the Straw Hat Crew and the promise they made that after two years they'd all reunite on Saboady Archipelago to continue the journey after they'd all gotten stronger. The point is Sanji makes time for her even though he doesn't have much to begin with.

And that means the world to her.

_.  
_

_And that's why we share all we have with you  
_

_Though there's little to be found  
_

_When all you've got is nothing  
_

_There's a lot to go around_

_._

Sanji became a cherished and revered member of the community, but there's still one thing he refuses to do.

_.  
_

_No life can escape being blown about  
_

_By the winds of change and chance  
_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_._

Sanji still won't take part in the dancing no matter how hard people attempt to include him in the fun.

So one night Lanette decided to take matters into her own hands.

_.  
_

_You must learn to join the dance  
_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_._

As Sanji is clapping and is distracted Lanette sneaks around in order to get the jump from behind and tugs the tentative man out from his seat. Sanji tries in vain to stop her, but Lanette won't take no for an answer. Neither will anyone else ignoring his protests.

Soon Sanji forgets why he never joined in the first place judging by the grin he bore the rest of the night.

Lanette and Sanji danced together in front of the fire as part of a ribbon dance. Lanette twirls into him with the ribbon wrapped around her waste and he spins her back out. The flames from the fire glisten off her radiant red hair and flawless skin, enhancing her magnificent blue eyes.

Sanji hasn't felt this tranquil and peaceful since he got separated from his friends. It's a feeling he never wants to go away.

_.  
_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai  
_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai  
_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai  
_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai  
_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai  
_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai  
_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_._

Later on when the party is in full swing away from everyone else Sanji finally comes totally clean to Lanette about his origins.

That he is a Vinsmoke. A fallen prince of Germa 66.

Sanji keeps no details from her, bringing everything out in the open about his mother and sister's love along with his fathers and brothers abuse.

By the end of it Sanji sat there in shadowed silence fully expecting her to reject him which is the fear that prevented him from telling her for so long.

Instead of hatred Sanji receives acceptance and a whole lot more.

Lanette tells him that she can't careless about any of that. Being a Vinsmoke doesn't define him it is everything that occurred afterwards that truly matters most. The stuff he chooses to hold onto is what matter most. It made him into the wonderful man he is today.

Sanji is speechless and brought to tears.

And right then and there Sanji and Lanette share what every single couple in the world dreams about.

True loves kiss.

Sanji doesn't waste any more time. He proposes right then and there, asking her to marry him.

Without any sign of doubt or hesitance Lanette accepts.

That very same night Lanette and Sanji go to Jethro to ask for his blessing.

All anyone outside could see were the shadows of Sanji, Lanette, and Jethro as they were having this private conversation.

All the answer anyone needed was in the huge bear hug Jethro laid upon the two lovebirds and embrace granting his leave for the match.

Less than a week later Sanji and Lanette are red underneath the shining moon and sparkling stars of the night sky.

Jethro is the one who married them.

Ivankov, Inazuma, and the drag queens are present at the ceremony standing in for all Sanji considers family who can't be present on this proud occasion. Yes, Sanji would've preferred the rest of the Straw Hats, Old Man Zeff, and the chefs at the Baratie were here too, but, oddly enough, he is very content.

They all may be far away, but he still feels they're here with him in attendance in spirit and that is plenty enough.

Sanji was wearing a plain white suit and Lanette a simple pink dress with matching flowers woven into her hair. It's far from an extravagant ceremony, but that was how they liked it. Neither took their eyes off each other the entire time.

Sanji and Lanette said their vows, slipping the wedding rings on their fingers, and forever sealing their everlasting love with a kiss.

The newlyweds tossed the ceremonial flower petals in the air to signify the union. Jethro clasps their hands together with tears in his eyes to see his daughter so happy with this good and noble man.

Nearly drunk with purse jubilation and delight, holding each others hands as husband and wife, Sanji and Lanette run down the isle amidst applause, cheers, and laughter from everyone around them.

Jethro stares after them knowing that wherever fate has in store for them it'll be nonetheless filled to the brim in a bright light symbolizing all the happiness that awaits.

_._

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

_._

Oh Sanji is looking at his life all right and it can't be more beautiful.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**The song you see here is Through Heavens Eyes from the movie Prince Of Egypt. Honestly I thought it would suit these two perfectly. To be honest after watching the Vinsmoke's on One Piece and listening to the song in the movie that's when the idea first hit me and it never left me alone until I put it up. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Magnolia Dolittle, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Lanette and any alterations to the original storyline plot to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The Vinsmoke Bride Chapter 2**

**Present Day:**

For the first time in two years Sanji steps foot on Sabaody Archipelago soil after an extensive absence. It's been a very long time coming and something he's been looking forward to. Counting down the days for more reasons than one.

After departing from the ship that has transported him from the Kamabakka Kingdom all this way Sanji slowly put one foot in front of the other as if not fully believing what he's seeing.

Scanning his eyes over the surrounding terrain, Sanji said "I've missed Sabaody. It feels good to finally be back."

The two years were long yet very satisfying. Sanji has gotten stronger with so many brand new moves and the Attack Cuisine Recipes that were promised to him.

It has become very rewarding.

At long last he's finally out from that hellhole with very few actual women residing on that island except for in the refugees village.

Here everywhere he looks Sanji sees lovely woman far and wide.

Hearts literally pump out of Sanji's eyes as his inner radar instantly locks onto some women conversing grouped together.

Releasing an elated yell, crying slightly, Sanji exclaimed "Women! Real ones! Ah, there's no doubt. There are actual ladies in front of me. There were too few of them on that dratted island to begin with. These are the real days I've longed for every single day, on this island! Viva Sabaody!"

Sanji may say this now, but as beautiful as these young women are there's only one that truly matters to him.

He's about to get a gentle reminder.

"Oh really? What about me, My Love? Wasn't I good enough for you," said Lanette, amused by his antics.

Sanji instantly freezes, turning around to face his wife.

Lanette is standing a few feet behind him, brow raised in inquisition as her fingers tap a steady rhythm on her arms. The expression Lanette wears isn't angry. In fact she's downright smiling at him. Lanette isn't agitated with him. She knows very well this is just his initial reaction from behind back on solid ground in the outside world. Besides Lanette knows Sanji loves her.

Lanette wouldn't be wearing his ring if she didn't.

Nor currently carrying his child in her belly.

Lanette's arms are wrapped around her pregnant middle.

Just like the first, the second year Sanji and Lanette spent together is no more than a happy one. They lived in peace and coexistence on the island totally in love. The two of them got along so well it's like the lovebirds were made to find each other on this earth. Lanette's molding integration into his life relieved him of misery and made things far more bearable in that place with her as a new focus point.

Then out of the blue they discovered that Lanette was pregnant.

An unexpected yet welcome surprise.

There is only one problem with this.

Sanji was going to have to return to Sabaody Archipelago soon. In Lanette's state it wasn't wise that she tag along with him. The condition Lanette was in made it extremely dangerous both for her and the baby.

Nothing could change Lanette's mind. She made the decision long ago that no matter what she'd go with him. One thing is for sure is that Lanette wasn't someone to settle being left behind. It broke her heart to have to leave the place she's called home for so long, but to Lanette wherever Sanji is was going to be her home. Jethro didn't object although it did leave him forlorn to see his only daughter leave, not knowing whether or not he was going to see her again.

As long as Lanette was happy that was fine with Jethro.

Especially for Sanji and Lanette.

Clearing his throat, straightening his posture to a dignified state, smiling, Sanji said "Far from it. I promise to you that. Those girls may be lovely, but only one woman holds my heart and she's standing right in front of me."

Lanette laughs with Sanji wrapping her in his arms for a kiss, being mindful of her bulging belly. Sanji tenderly rubs a hand over her stomach and feeling a slight nudge from the infant at the same time.

The moment is broken with giggles and coos from behind them, reminding husband and wife that they have an audience.

Ivankov's followers had taken it upon themselves to carry them here in a ship provided by their leader.

The duo are very grateful.

Sanji can't get away from them fast enough.

Controlling his impulses, Sanji whispered "Come on, let's go. I have a pretty good idea where the others might be."

Nodding, Lanette said "Lead the way."

Sanji then takes her hand and begins to walk away. The drag queens are saying their farewells and waving goodbye with Lanette doing so right back.

There's one thing weighing heavily on her mind.

What if the rest of the Straw Hats don't like her?

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**How do you think the rest of the crew will react to her? **

**Yes, our girl is having a baby! Ha! Bet you thought I was pulling a fast one on you. Well I'm not! Ha! Ha! This is going to happen. Only one problem.**

**I have no freaking idea when or where she should have the baby. Given the timeline the birth will either occur on Fishman Island, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, or at Germa 66. I'm thinking it should be at Punk Hazard where there is actually a medical facility available or at the end of Fishman Island right before they're about to leave for the New World. I'm really stuck on that and I desperately need some help. **

**As a little incentive I have something fun in mind. For my regulars as per usual I'm making a little contest. Whatever winning suggestion on where she should have the baby is picked the person/people who provide the winning one will get one question of their choice answered about the story plotline. You only get one question answered until the next one pops up so choose wisely. ;)**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Lanette and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and grim times. **

**The Vinsmoke Bride Chapter 3 **

While the layout of Sabaody Archipelago is completely a mystery to Lanette, Sanji knows exactly where he's going.

He takes them right to Shakky's Rip-Off Bar.

Just like the rest of the island the establishment hasn't changed a bit. None of the other Straw Hats are in there, but he does encounter some familiar faces. Shakky, Rayleigh, and the former slaver Duval. The latter of which Sanji immediately feels a huge sense of displeasure in seeing. Lanette soon discovers why because of how annoyingly self-centered and egotistic Duval acts when he opens his mouth despite his good intentions now these days. Sanji does lighten up a little towards him when he's told that Duval and the rest of the Rosy Life Riders played a huge part in protecting the Thousand Sunny all this time. In that he is very grateful towards them.

The reception they get is very warm and welcoming. All three of them are very pleased to see Sanji return on time but are very surprised to see that he's not alone. They're even more stunned when they learn that Lanette is not only his wife but is, also, carrying his child. He's been very busy in the two-year absence he's been gone. Sanji and Lanette quickly explain that she insisted on coming along with him, refusing to be left behind even in her condition. Raleigh and Shakky may object because the dangers the New World carry's, but they can't really do anything about it. It's not their choice. Although they are reassured about if or not Lanette can defend herself after she offers a brief demonstration of her powers. It makes them feel a whole lot better.

Shakky and Raleigh quickly divulge to the Sanji what's been happening during the last few days along with those in the crew who are already here to those who haven't shown up for the rendezvous yet.

Sanji and Lanette are surprised to learn that they are the 7th and 8th to arrive. Much to Lanette's amusement Sanji gets pretty pissed off that Zoro beat him to the punch. He thought the scatterbrained dolt would've been late getting here because he would've gotten lost. He's been proven wrong to the contrary.

Sanji is very eager to scour Sabaody for his other favorite girls and give his darling Lanette a tour of the island, perhaps even to visit the amusement park despite not going to be able to ride anything. First off he has to take stock of the supplies on the Sunny in order to make new purchases for the pantry. Entrusting them with her care Sanji briefly leaves Lanette at the bar to make a quick run to the Sunny. He doesn't want her exerting herself, climbing up and down the ramp more than she has to in her condition. So Lanette has a very nice conversation with Shakky and Raleigh while Duval falls into a nap. Lanette isn't scared they'll tell anyone the information she gives out. Sanji already informed her they can be trusted. So she tells the two elders the tale about where she's from along with how Sanji and her first met.

By the time Sanji returns he has a pretty good idea what he needed to purchase in the markets for food and objects that are necessary for when the baby comes. Like a crib, baby food, clothes, and toys. It's all going to be costly. A factor Nami is not going to approve of, but in this case she doesn't have a say. Another thing Sanji took the time to do is choose a cabin for him and his small family to share. In the past he would sleep in the hammocks with the rest of the guys. The tables have turned, and he wants to be with his wife. He settled their bags and belongings in the previous empty cabin he chooses. Husband and wife can situate things in however way they prefer later on once the Straw Hats set sail.

With Shakky and Raleigh's blessing, combined with a warning about the hordes of Marines now on Sabaody, the lovebirds head off to do their shopping, have a good time, and search for the rest of the crew.

Sanji has his fingers crossed that he'll run into Robin and Nami before the others do.

Unfortunately that won't be the case.

The dreaded Moss Head, as he has repeated told her from his stories about the crew.

Lanette can't wait to meet him and all the others. This is so exciting.

**Authors Note:**

**Any idea where I can find the episodes online? I want to update more, but I can't find the episodes which makes it really difficult. **

**How do you think the other Straw Hats are gonna react when they meet her? **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Morning Star, Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
